


WIP Supernatural Fic 6: Tesseract

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: I know you were waiting for it, The tesseract is a human, This is the crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS: The tesseract is a human girl; also magic biology is confusing.





	WIP Supernatural Fic 6: Tesseract

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixth story in my Supernatural series; after I'd seen a fair amount of the show (in 2013) and also having seen the Avengers movie in theatres five times when it came out.

She falls to Earth in the field outside of the Harvelle’s Roadhouse, not that she knows that is where she is. She can’t remember a thing, nothing about where she was, who she is, or why she is there. The noise has seemed to attract two people, she notices, one tall, skinny blonde girl and a man with a strange, gingery haircut, long in the back but short in the front. 

“Ash, I found it! Oh, it’s a…you might want to look away dude.” says the girl, staring down at her. 

“What did you find, Jo…oh my god, okay, I’m just going to…go over there now.” says Ash. Jo reaches a hand down to the pit where the girl is. 

“You need some help?” she asks. The girl accepts her hand, and is pulled out. She is taller than Jo, with blue skin, hair, and eyes. Jo gets a good look at her, and then backs away carefully.

“Ash, get the gun ready.” The girl’s eyes go wide. She may not remember who she is, but she remembers guns, and guns hurt. 

“I mean you no harm.” she says, and raises her hands in the universal gesture of surrender. 

“That’s nice, sweetie, but for all I know, you could be some sort of demon. I can’t trust you.” She looks down at herself, then at the pale skin that Jo possesses. 

“Would it be better if we looked similar?” she asks, and then focuses on spreading the pale white color all over her body. 

“Does this make you feel more comfortable?” she asks quietly. Jo stands still, frozen in shock. 

“Maybe we should call your friends, Jo. Sam and Dean might have a better handle on what she is.” says Ash, coming back over. 

“That’s a good idea, Ash. Now you, come with me, and I’ll get you something to cover up with for now.” She obediently follows behind Jo, with Ash pointing the shotgun at her back. Jo goes into the house, returning with a plain white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

“Now, these may be a bit short, but they should do for now. I’m going to take you to Bobby’s, and we’re going to lock you in the panic room until Sam and Dean get here.” Jo directs her to the truck, and gets in the driver’s seat. 

“You gotta sit in the back, that way Ash can keep an eye on you.” she gracefully hops into the back, and sits quietly as they go down the road to the Singer Scrapyard. Jo goes over to Bobby’s door and knocks loudly. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Jesus, it’s a bit late for someone to need a mechanic, isn’t it?” he says, and then opens the door. 

“Hey Jo, what can I do you for?” Bobby asks, spotting the young girl standing on his doorstep. 

“Bobby, I need a favour. Can we use your panic room?” 

“What for?” he asks suspiciously. 

“Well, we found…something out in the field. I’m not sure what it is, or if it’s dangerous, so we need a safe place for it until we can get a hold of Sam and Dean. They’ve been out in the field for a while, maybe they know what it is.” Bobby crosses his arms. 

“Where is this thing you found?” Jo beckons to the truck, and the girl hops down out of it, bounding over to them. 

“Hello.” she says. 

“What in the hell do you want to lock a teenage girl in the panic room for, Jo? Is she possessed? A witch?” he asks, eyeing her carefully. 

“Bobby, when I pulled her out of the hole that Ash and I found her in, she was entirely blue. She then proceeded to change her skin color to, as she put it “make me feel more comfortable”. Now, does that seem like reason enough to you?” She shifts from foot to foot as Bobby inspects her. 

“Yeah, Jo, that seems like reason enough. Doesn’t sound much like anything I’ve seen before, but then again there’s a lot of strange shit in this world. You call Sam and Dean, I’ll take her…you are a girl, ain’t ya?” he gestures to her. 

“Yes.” she answers simply. He leads her into the house and through the winding maze of books in his front room. 

“Now, you’ll be staying down here until the Winchester boys get here.” She nods, and walks down the stairs, hearing the door shut with a thud behind her. Meanwhile, Jo is on the phone with Sam. 

“How fast can you get here...Okay, I can keep her here until then…okay, bye.” Jo sighs. Two days in the panic room is a pretty long time, especially to keep something locked up when you don’t even know what it is. The girl waits for what seems like eternity, long enough for the sun to rise and set once outside the window. Wandering around the basement, she accidentally cuts her hand on a nail sticking out of the wall. 

“Don’t move a muscle.” says Bobby, gun pointed at her spine. She stands as still as a statue.  
“Are you going to kill me?” she asks. 

“It depends. How did you get out of the panic room?” Bobby questions. 

“I melted a hole in the door.” She shows him the cut on her arm. 

“With what? Your blood?” 

“I guess so.” He sighs, and then puts the gun by his side. 

“Well, you seem mostly harmless, but I’m gonna go get Jo. Are you going to stay?” She perks up at the name “Jo.” 

“Yes.” He leaves, and returns about fifteen minutes later with Jo in tow. They find her lying on the couch, skin changed to imitate the fabric of the upholstery. She sits up when she hears them enter, skin flashing back to the pale default.  
“Hi.” she says, jumping up off the couch. Jo is surprised that someone can be so gangly and yet so graceful at the same time. 

“You want to show us what exactly you did to the panic room?” says Jo. She walks over to the room, and points out the door. 

“So you burned through it…with your blood.” says Jo, quite sceptical.  
“Yeah.”


End file.
